<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Kind of Wet Suit by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704204">A Different Kind of Wet Suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Oneshots &amp; AU Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), Reddie - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, M/M, Nipple Play, Suit Kink, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, wet dick Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie’s favorite part of working from home had to be Eddie’s suits. It wasn’t a sight he got to see on a daily basis, but damn did he enjoy it. He didn’t know what he found so alluring about Eddie wearing a suit, unsure if he liked the suit itself or the thought of tearing it off to get to the real prize underneath.</p><p>All he could think about was getting him out of that suit.<br/>Or better yet, keeping him in it.</p><p> </p><p>Or, Richie and Eddie ruin a suit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Reddie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reddie Oneshots &amp; AU Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clowntown Kink Meme 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Kind of Wet Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021">clowntown2021</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Eddie in a suit and he is really horny. His dick leaks a lot and a damp spot is visible. Richie teases him about how wet he gets and how he ruined the suit. Richie gets Eddie to come in his pants. Maybe Eddie has to hump Richie’s thigh.</p><p>I just want to see more wet dick Eddie.<br/>You can add other stuff ,just wanna see Eddie ruin a suit ;)<br/>Also 40 year old reddie pls</p><p>Bonus: nipple play, dirty talk<br/> </p><p>This is the suit I had in mind while writing, check it out <a href="https://www.primermagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/Men-Navy-Blazer_4.jpg">here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quarantine didn’t sound so bad at first. It meant getting to stay home and avoid adult responsibilities like traveling to work or going grocery shopping. It also meant more time with Eddie, which was always an added bonus for Richie, regardless of how paranoid he was about the pandemic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both still had to work, which was a little harder to do while staying home, but they scheduled their meetings around each other so that on some days they had time to themselves, and other days they did all of their work at the same time so afterward they could focus completely on each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie always had an office space in his house, but when Eddie moved in he didn’t really have his own room solely for work. But they made it work, and Eddie had no problems working from their dining room table. The chairs were comfy and the tabletop provided him with enough space despite Richie’s offer to buy him a proper desk to fit in their living room. It worked out well, but also because Richie enjoyed watching him work from the couch, listening in on his business calls and witnessing how fast he could type up a spreadsheet. It was boring stuff, but getting to see Eddie so professional and hardworking was a big turn on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Richie’s favorite part of working from home had to be Eddie’s suits. It wasn’t a sight he got to see on a daily basis, but damn did he enjoy it. He didn’t know what he found so alluring about Eddie wearing a suit, unsure if he liked the suit itself or the thought of tearing it off to get to the real prize underneath. He had plenty of suits, insisting on dressing up for work even at home where he could get away with a simple button-up and boxers hidden from the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fitted </span>
  <span>suits accentuated the triangular lines of his body, tight around the stomach and broad around the shoulders. He typically wore a long-sleeved button-up shirt underneath and Richie couldn’t contain how much he enjoyed watching him unbutton it. When he’d layer a jacket on top of that it was like getting to enjoy undressing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like a very beautifully wrapped gift. Sometimes he’d roll the sleeves to the elbow or leave the top buttons undone, which left Richie feeling feral. And don’t get him started on being able to pull him into a kiss by his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no secret to Eddie that Richie would get turned on whenever he’d dress up, even if it was to sit at the dining table for hours and talk about numbers. Typically Richie would attack him immediately after his meeting was over, resulting in some pretty neat sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie never complained, quite the opposite actually, and Richie loved undressing him layer by layer, button by button. There was something incredibly sexy about Eddie in layers, and Richie wasn’t sure if he could put up with it any longer before he accidentally ruined one. It had gotten to the point where it seemed like Eddie was </span>
  <em>
    <span>purposefully</span>
  </em>
  <span> choosing his best suits to wear, gelling his hair back neatly and making sure his collar was situated perfectly around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie started to get antsy as soon as he emerged from their bedroom, fully dolled up and ready for work. The most he would get was a kiss as he handed Eddie his coffee, scuffling towards the couch so he could watch him work. It became a routine of sorts, Eddie taking care of business while Richie sat on the couch helplessly turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When’s your meeting start?” Richie hummed, handing him his coffee. He tugged him in for another short kiss by the lapel of his blazer, and Eddie let him get away with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifteen minutes.” He sipped his coffee carefully before he sat down, pleased with the taste. “I usually log on a little bit earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I interest you in a quickie?” He asked hopefully, standing directly behind the chair so he could fiddle with the collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Expectedly, Eddie smacked his hands away, turning his head to glare at him. “If you ruin this suit I’ll kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dare.” He lied, admiring the navy blazer and grey bottoms that he’d definitely like to ruin. “C’mon, not even a little fooling around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re out of your mind.” He chuckled, sipping his coffee one more time before setting it aside and opening zoom. “Now shoo. I have to set some stuff up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo.” He pouted, messing with the collar again before running away to the safety of the couch. Eddie stared daggers at him all the way there until zoom opened, and he was off to work. As much of a turn on watching him always was, Richie also had a short attention span. He switched between checking his own email, scrolling Twitter, and listening to Eddie’s meeting while he kicked back on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could never keep up with what was going on in those meetings, but he tried. They were droning on about some company projections, and Richie thought it would be a fun time if it were a drinking game. Take a shot every time someone says “projections”, “spreadsheets”, “numbers”, “analytics”, or “data”, and you’d be dead. Occasionally Eddie would catch him staring, making a face at him when his colleagues were talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie enjoyed trying to distract Eddie from work, it was ingrained into his DNA. If he didn’t have his attention it was almost like a competition, and Eddie was a tough one to crack. Especially when it came to work, Eddie was focused and stoic, but Richie was never one to back down from a challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been at least an hour since Eddie had started his meeting, and Richie was absolutely overflowing with the desire to wrinkle his fancy little suit and mess up his styled hair. He thought for a moment before a bright idea popped into his head. He silently opened his text messages, hiding his smirk from Eddie, who was talking calmly about statistics. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you keep acting all bossy in your little suit I’ll have to go over there and bend you over the table. That should put you back in your place &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie read over his craftsmanship, reading the message over a few times before sending it to Eddie. He watched him carefully, awaiting his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie took one glance down at his phone when it buzzed, eyes widening before he turned back to his meeting. “Hey Tom, I need to hit the restroom. Can you go over your numbers with everyone from last week again to make sure it’s all sorted properly? Thanks.” He quickly tapped his mouse twice, which Richie assumed meant that he’d turned off his microphone and camera. “You’re a fucking menace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean.” He replied innocently, lounging on the couch with his phone in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m working Richie, you’re lucky I didn’t read that at a more inconvenient time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you can take a break to lecture me but not let me give you a blowjob?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will strangle you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm please do Mr. Kaspbrak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie clenched his fist tightly, and Richie could see the blush on his face from the couch. “Stop distracting me, I have important spreadsheets to get to next. Tom’s new hire is an asshole and he doesn’t give a flying fuck about doing his work right. No more scandalous texts or you're staying on that couch tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie gasped dramatically at the threat, blowing him a silent kiss as he clicked to unmute himself and turn his camera back on. He composed himself rather quickly, sliding back into the conversation easily as Tom continued with his task. Richie could tell when the new hire started speaking because Eddie’s face twisted in annoyance immediately. From what Richie could gather, he messed something up badly, because Eddie was on him in an instant.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, this is the fourth time this month that you’ve botched a spreadsheet. We submit the files every week, do you know what that means? Let me tell you since you clearly cannot do basic math, it means that you’ve somehow managed to ruin every single one for the month. It’s a miracle you still have this job after all this time, but I’m letting you know right now that if it were up to me you would’ve been gone a long time ago. Regardless, I’ll make sure to bring it up to the top, and I think we both know how unfortunate it would be for you to lose your job during a global pandemic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie didn’t even hear Alex’s reply over the blood rushing to his ears. He always got turned on by how bossy Eddie was, no matter what circumstance. He felt himself growing even harder in his pants than he already was at the display of professionalism and authority. Eddie was always a hard-ass, but Richie knew exactly how to solve it, how to make all of that stress melt away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t do it now, not when Eddie was in the middle of a meeting, but he could tell that Eddie would need a good fucking afterward to alleviate the stress. He could see his jaw clenching and the steam coming out of his ears, and all he could think about was getting him out of that suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or better yet, keeping him in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of fucking Eddie in his suit sent him over the edge, and he just couldn’t help but undo the strings on his sweatpants, tugging them down his thighs just enough to get his dick out. It felt a tiny bit mortifying, stroking himself before noon to Eddie getting frustrated with his colleagues and lecturing them, open and exposed on their couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He teased himself, eyes glued to Eddie who was still focused on the screen. He admired his clothes again, his compact body popping through the fabric that accentuated every muscle just right. He could feel himself salivating, fucking up into his fist at the thought of ripping the buttons apart and getting his mouth on the sweet skin underneath, marking him so bad that he’d struggle to cover them for his next meeting. He was a little disappointed that he didn’t have a tie on like usual, but that just gave him easier access to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went back to slowly pumping himself, holding in the litter of groans that threatened to more out of his mouth. Silently he hoped that he wouldn’t have to make any noise for Eddie to notice, twitching at the anticipation for him to look over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eddie finally did notice, he did a double-take that was almost comical, freezing up in his seat and opening his mouth a little bit in shock. He was clearly caught off guard and growing bashful, and if Richie thought he looked red from his message, he was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire </span>
  </em>
  <span>watching him stroke himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie heard people talking to him, but Eddie didn’t move, eyes still watching him in a trance. He didn’t move until Richie stopped his hand entirely, nodding to his computer with a triumphant grin. Eddie blinked rapidly before turning back to the screen, clearing his throat and swallowing thickly. “Huh? Oh right, yes. Um, I’ll make sure to call Collin and let him know- about the uh… numbers and stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie waited for someone else to start talking again before he continued, catching Eddie’s full attention again. He bit his lip as Eddie started to squirm in his seat, unable to sit still any longer. The more Richie kept going, the more Eddie fidgeted, crossing and uncrossing his legs and gripping his pen tightly. He could visibly see how hard he was breathing, shoulders rising quickly in the fitted blazer, his chest puffing out and straining against the buttons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several long minutes, finally, the call went silent and Eddie spoke quickly. “Hey guys, my time is up. I’ve got another meeting in five minutes. If anything major happens, forward it to me and I’ll look it over.” A couple of voices spoke out in confirmation, and Eddie ended the call before slamming his laptop shut. He didn’t make any moves, he just continued to sit at the table and watch, not saying a word as Richie kept moving his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Richie grunted after an entire minute of eye contact, squeezing himself a little harder when Eddie’s eyes fell back to his dick. “What about your other meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have another meeting, asshole.” He hissed, rolling his hips in his chair without looking back up to Richie’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then what the fuck? Get over here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I can’t.” He exhaled roughly, looking down at himself with a wince. Richie figured that he was uncomfortable in his pants, unable to move from his chair due to the restriction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here Eds, let me help you out.” Richie bit down on his lip, watching the gears turn in his head. Eddie got up, slowly at first, but then he scrambled toward the couch, already tugging on his collar for air. When he got close enough, that’s when Richie saw it, why he was so hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie was </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeping</span>
  </em>
  <span> through his pants, which already meant that it had made its way past his briefs, soaking through both layers to form a prominent dark spot on the grey fabric. “Shut up.” Eddie reddened, covering the area with his hand when he finally stood in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything yet.” Richie looked up at him, adjusting himself so he was no longer laying down. “Holy shit, did you cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He huffed, palming himself through his pants, grimacing slightly at the wet spot. “Not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, so this is all precum?” He asked, fascinated. He reached up with a finger, batting Eddie’s hand away so he could run the pad of his thumb over it. “How are you even real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richie.” He sounded desperate, arching towards his hand. “I’m just… a little more pent up than usual.” He laughed weakly, twitching when Richie found his hips with both of his big hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, you’re always wet baby. But this, shit, it looks like you already came. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” He clasped his hand onto Richie’s shoulder, sounding bashful. Richie could just eat him up. Unable to resist, he brought his mouth right to the damp spot, sucking at it roughly. Eddie’s hands gripped at his shoulders, hips jerking involuntarily. “Oh my god, Rich-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got all worked up at your desk, huh? God, how long were you sitting there oozing through your pants? Were you thinking about my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault for taking your dick out in front of me while I was in a meeting.” He scoffed, palming at himself again for some relief. “Who even gets turned on listening to data analysis? Even I’m not that fucking weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie laughed before removing his hand again to lick another stripe up his bulge, his spit mixing in with the precum already staining the fabric. “God, you’re so damn delicious. It wasn’t just you lecturing about numbers my love, it’s you in these suits. It should be illegal to look so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you like them.” He confessed quietly, slowly rocking his lips towards Richie’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You like getting all dolled up for me?” He hummed, staring up at him. “You know you look so pretty don’t you, you know it drives me crazy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” He whimpered quietly, and all Richie could think about was how badly he could get him to ruin his pants. He gripped his hips tightly and tugged him onto the couch, laying him down on his back so he could climb over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it on then.” He purred, leaning down to connect their mouths for the first time since the morning. Eddie still tasted like coffee, and Richie chased after the flavor, licking desperately behind his teeth and around his tongue. They were panting when they pulled away, and Richie turned his attention to his neck, sucking dark bruises just high enough that they would be annoying to try and cover. “You look so professional, but I know deep down you’re still a little cock slut, aren’t you? Even when you’re at work you’re thinking about it, so filthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie squirmed against the cushions, gripping onto his biceps to keep him grounded. Every so often he would raise his hips to meet Richie’s thigh, which was sandwiched between his legs, keeping him spread open. When he did, they could both </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> how wet he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was drenched, the spot growing bigger with every nip at his neck and when Richie would find his nipples through the button-up, giving them a firm twist and tug. “Richie, Richie-” He gasped, whimpering at the sticky noise of his briefs and pants sticking together before unsticking with an obscene squelch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember when you said you’d kill me if I ruined your clothes?” He smirked down at him, toying with the top buttons on his shirt. “Well, I said I wouldn’t. That means you’ll have to ruin them yourself. You’re already doing a pretty damn good job, handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just- take the belt off at least, it’s killing me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie obliged him, stripping the belt off of him quickly before returning to his neck, licking at his artwork. He undid the first few buttons, nipping and sucking at his exposed chest. He laid a large palm against Eddie’s less restricted bulge to cup him through his pants. “Go ahead baby, ruin your suit for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie took the cue and rutted against his hand, fingers fisting in Richie’s hair as he left lovebites on his chest, blunt teeth making him arch against the cushions. “Fuck, Rich.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels good? You feel how wet you are honey?” He licked his lips. “I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels… it’s weird, kind of gross. But it’s good.” He flushed, rocking into his palm through labored breathing. “You’re gonna make me cum like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right sweetheart.” He sat up a little straighter, fidgeting with the rest of the buttons. “You’re so gorgeous when you’re all wet and desperate.” He didn’t know if he was praising or teasing him, but all he could think about was his need to get his mouth on more of him. Frustrated, he gripped each side of the button-up, pulling it apart forcefully so that buttons sprayed everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Richie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you a new one.” He growled, removing his palm from Eddie’s bulge to run both hands up his chest, thumbing at both nipples. “I’ll buy you new suits too, new ties, new pants, whatever you want honey. God, I’ll buy you anything if you’ll ruin it like this. Look at you, leaking all over yourself. I want you to think about this the next time you’re sitting in front of your camera all dressed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie twisted underneath him, reverting back to strained thrusts against Richie’s thigh. Richie pressed his knee further into the couch, giving him more leverage and pressure to grind on him. </span>
  <span>Visually it was like Richie was fucking him, hovering above him while rocking forward, into nothing really.</span>
  <span> He sucked around Eddie’s nipples frantically, paying them equal attention as he left sloppy kisses around each peck. Eddie tugged on his hair, which spurred him on even more, close to shooting off without even touching himself. It was almost enough, the sight of Eddie writhing underneath him in his once neat little suit, hair completely ruined along with his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, ah, ah-” It came out in little pants as Eddie jolted beneath him, spasming against the couch cushions with his eyes clenched shut and his fingers gripping tightly in Richie’s hair. Even through his glossy eyes and dazed mind, Richie could see the wet patch of his pants grow even bigger, turning a bit darker and heavier. He reached one hand down to touch, breath hitching when he felt how full his pants were with cum, seeping between both layers of clothing and wetting his hand generously. His sweatpants were also damp where Eddie humped into him, and he became hyper-aware of how wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was as well, neglected cock thick and dripping at the head between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it Eds.” He grunted, sitting up and jerking himself feverishly over him. He used his other hand to continue touching his soiled pants, dipping his fingers over the waistband to feel it, cumming as soon as his fingers felt the extent of the damage. He exhaled harshly, and if he was making noise he didn’t hear himself as he painted Eddie’s chest and blazer with thick white ropes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie laid quietly against the couch, spent out and sticky, chest heaving up and down. Richie carefully took his own shirt off, trying to wipe up as much of the damage as he could before it got all over their couch. “That was new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blowing your load in your pants or humping my thigh like a rabid dog?” Richie laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage to make it sound as least sexy as possible?” Eddie rolled his eyes, shoving him away so he could sit up a little bit, making a face at the destruction in his pants. He pulled on his blazer to examine the damage before dumping his head back onto the cushion in defeat. “For all that shit talk about not ruining my suit, you definitely did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk, leaky dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, you’re on the couch tonight for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your threats mean nothing to me anymore. Apparently all I have to do is jack off while you’re in a meeting and you’ll come running.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanna try that next time too, sure.” He snickered, booping his nose lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just you fucking wait till you’re in a meeting.” He snapped, a tiny glint behind his eyes. “You’re gonna regret this.” It wasn’t a threat as much as it was a promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I look forward to it, my little garden hose.” He smirked, dodging the couch cushion aimed straight for his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the wonderful prompt &lt;3 suit kink is superior!<br/>Check out more of my work if you would like (imnotreddie) or check me out on Twitter! (notreddie4this)<br/>I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are always appreciated (:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.primermagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/Men-Navy-Blazer_4.jpg">suit reference if you missed it</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>